1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless medical telemeter having a transmitter that transmits a medical body signal from a human body as a telegram encoded with a synchronizing signal and with a plurality of bits, and a receiver which receives the transmitted medical telegram, processes and decodes the transmitted data, and then displays or prints out medical information corresponding to the transmitted data.
2. Description Of The Related Art
The transmitter and the receiver of a conventional medical wireless telemeter system are usually constructed and used as a pair. When the condition of the patient changes and additional or different medical information is required, both the transmitter and receiver should be replaced.
In order to give the telemeter system adequate flexibility, the range of the occupied band may be extended, this extended range corresponding to any increase in the number or type of medical measuring items used. However, the increase in bandwidth causes a decrease in the S/N ratio. It should also be noted that the spectral band occupied by the medical wireless telemeter is reserved by law.